


Out of the Ashes

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Fanart, Fire, Firefighter AU, Gen, concussed sherlock, fireman!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireman John saves, concussed Sherlock from a fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Ashes

Started this last night after I saw a post about John carrying Sherlock that had morphed into a fireman AU, so here is my response: Firemanlock…..and yes I KNOW he should have a mask, and I KNOW its not how a real fireman would carry someone but I claim artistic license :P

Anyway, now we have concussed Sherlock being saved by BAMF John…I need this to be a fic now >.< Darn my writing ability or lack thereof

 

 

The work in progress, just because ^.^

 

 


End file.
